


Dance With Your Heart - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary, morganichele



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganichele/pseuds/morganichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/15840">Dance With Your Heart</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Your Heart - imported from SSA

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Dance With Your Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15840)**


End file.
